


Never Alone

by swedenshell382



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, End Game Spoilers, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Post-Game(s), References to Depression, chapter 15 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swedenshell382/pseuds/swedenshell382
Summary: The old, automatic question still stuck in Ignis’s throat when he saw the younger boy. ‘Where is Noctis?’ But he didn’t ask. It hadn’t ever been Prompto’s responsibility to keep up with the crowned Prince. That had been, and always would be, Ignis’s job.And he knew where he was. He always knew.





	Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

> So, I actually got the concept for this oneshot from a scrapped idea that I did originally for Noctis's birthday where the reader follows the Prince through the city. I may still end up re-writing that one, but for now, I hope you enjoy this one (and I'm sorry, not sorry for possible feels). 
> 
> Beta'd by okami14. If you like Detroit:Become Human or Dragon Age stories go read her stuff!

The fear couldn’t be helped. It was now a sort of natural energy that rose up through the empty streets of the city. The last few stragglers from shopping and business needs slipped into their warm and welcoming homes within the last rays of light, before the night crept in. Old habits die hard; that’s the motto of the world now. People still woke in the middle of the night and screamed, afraid they had fallen from the dream into the nightmare again.

 

If only he was dreaming. If only this new peace was false. If only this morning had never come.

 

But it did, like it had for the past year now. It _had_ been a year, hadn’t it? So said the calendar hanging perfectly and directly above one of the little drawers where he kept all of his miscellaneous items. He just couldn’t find the time or reason to throw them away yet. Some of them he felt he’d never throw away, no matter how much clutter pained him.

 

Little rocks that Noctis had given him while walking on a trail when they were younger. Naive, full of hope for the future. A couple of old candies that were probably long since expired. Paperclips, “lost” hair pins, coins from their journey, dried leaves that had looked beautiful in their own deformed ways.

 

And of course, pictures.

 

Snap shots, cut outs of the Prince’s favorite models in the magazines before they’d left.

 

They were all things that kept those distant memories close. He had no doubt nothing was in there for himself. It was all from Noctis. Some from Prompto, a small memento from Gladiolus, but they all had the one Prince in common.

 

This thought brought a nostalgic smile to Ignis’s scarred face. He sat up out of bed, walking over to the closet to find his outfit.

 

“Getting dressed before washing up? That’s not like you, “ the boy’s voice asked. Ignis stopped for a moment, his heart hammering in his chest, before he smiled softly.

 

“You of all people know I take a bath before I go to sleep,” he said, sliding on the gray button up shirt over his shoulders. He could feel the soft fabric snagging on some of his more ugly scars left over from all of those battles and fights with the Imperials.

 

“But you’re _not_ sleeping.”

 

Stalling for a moment again, Ignis frowned and looked down towards the open chest of his shirt.  Very slowly he began to button each clasp perfectly into place before he came back up, catching the one against his neck. He found a pair of black slacks and pulled out matching black socks. Walking over to his bed he sat down, pulling the socks on first, then the pants. Tucking in his shirt tail he looked around.

 

The room was empty again, except for himself. His eyes searched every corner, but there was no sign of the boy present.

 

Swallowing a hard lump in his throat, the dirty blonde turned back to the closet and froze. The boy was standing with his back to him.

 

 “I used to really like your purple leopard print shirt. What happened to that?” he asked, not turning around to face Ignis.

 

By the way that he was standing, Noctis was favoring his right leg today, his arms crossed over his chest. Most likely because the advisor could only see his shoulders and a peak of the boy’s fair skin towards the elbows before they disappeared towards the front.

 

What Ignis wouldn’t give to run his fingers through the other’s hair right now. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t bring himself to reach out this time, nor embrace the young prince.

 

“All you wear is black these days. Maybe you should wear that really snazzy gray-blue shirt. You know the one.”

 

He could hear the laughter in the boy’s voice. “The one that all those girls from Lestallum were fawning over?” he questioned, voice small and shallow.

 

“The same,” Noctis replied, shifting his weight. He put his hands onto his hips, looking through the clothes. Rows and rows of nothing but dark colors.

 

That was and had always been Noctis’s thing. It definitely wasn’t a norm for Ignis.

 

“I’ll try to find it.” The advisor turned away and walked over to the door, gripping the knob in his hand. He felt his muscles tighten, the weight of the boy suddenly against his back. But when he turned, he was alone yet again.

 

Noctis wasn’t there.

 

Sighing, the man walked out, not bothering with his hair. It was shaggier than he’d ever let it be.

 

At the sound of the door, a young man stepped out, his bright blue eyes dimmed in the early morning shadows of the hall.

 

“Morning Prom.” Ignis said, but the blonde could only manage a meek nod. He must have known it’d been a year, too. Which meant that Gladiolus would be out. He always went out. He always left for hours and hours at a time these days.

 

The old, automatic question still stuck in Ignis’s throat when he saw the younger boy. _‘Where is Noctis?’_ But he didn’t ask. It hadn’t ever been Prompto’s responsibility to keep up with the crowned Prince. That had been, and always would be, Ignis’s job.

 

And he knew where he was. He always knew.

 

Walking to the kitchen of the little apartment building, Ignis poured himself a coffee and picked up the paper. He sat at the couch, feeling his feet settling against the carpet. His shoes were already at the door, waiting for him to leave as well. He wouldn’t leave without the boy, though.

 

The question came up before he had a chance to think about the last time he’d made that promise. “Are we going today?”

 

Ignis felt the energy before he looked up from his paper, having opened it to the comics section first. There’s habit again.

 

Noctis sat on the other side of the living room, giving a little half smile with his deep blue, almost purple eyes staring right back at the advisor. He was dressed in his usual black shirt with the little skulls, cargo pants, and boots. Worrying his lip a little at the idea that Noct was wearing his shoes in the house, Ignis sighed. “Yes Prom… We’re going today.”

 

He adjusted his paper, watching Prompto silently nodded his head. He continued to walk backwards until his back collided with the wall. Ignis winced as Prompto went back to his room.

 

“You know he probably doesn’t actually want to go,” Noctis said.

 

 Ignis merely grumbled, “We all have a duty and this is apart of it.”

 

 “Duty is boring…” Noctis whined, leaning back and falling against the little foot rest he was sitting on. “Duty can get you killed.”

 

Looking over the edge of his newspaper again, Ignis studied the boy lying across the rest and frowned in concentration. He could see every detail there in front of him, even the soft way that Noctis’s right leg twitched every few minutes. Settling then trembling again.

 

Huffing a little, he downed his coffee and stood up, tossing the newspaper over to the side of the couch as he walked back into the kitchen. He needed to eat breakfast, but he just didn’t have the stomach for it today.

 

“I think I’d like some of that stuff you made me stir… You know what I’m talking about?” Noctis asked, walking over to the fridge and leaning on it. The warmth of his elbow gently fell over Ignis’s cold and ungloved hand.

 

“I don’t have the stuff to make that,” Ignis retorted in a low mumble, standing up and closing the door. He walked over and went to grab one of the various fruits in a bowl near the sink, but quickly retracted his hand, grimacing.

 

It had all gone rotten. The apples were moldy and deflated looking, the oranges showing little bruised spots where if one touched it, his finger would go right through to the core. And the bananas were alarmingly brown.

 

Sighing, Ignis grabbed the bowl and took it over to the trash, dumping them inside and letting the lid slam shut. “Gladio doesn’t know what he’s looking for when he shops. It was always your job. You’re slacking my friend,” The Prince said from behind him, leaning up and touching at the advisor’s shoulder. His nose brushed the nape of the man’s neck. Ignis jumped, dropping the bowl to the ground as it bounced and twirled for a moment or two before clattering to the floor.

 

“Iggy!?” Prompto exclaimed worriedly from his room, clamouring out into the hall in a pair of pants, boots, and shirt in hand.

 

The Advisor looked to him and winced a little, seeing at just how skinny Prompto had gotten since coming home. “I-It’s nothing,” he said, straightening himself up and walking over, touching at Prompto’s cheek.

 

“How about I make us something to eat?” He asked. Prompto gulped and looked to the kitchen. Noctis sat there at the table, his head leaned over on his left palm, eyes staring out at the kitchen window. Prompto looked back to Ignis worriedly. “S-Sure… do we… Have the stuff?”

 

Noctis’s blue eyes turned towards his best friend and smiled.“We sure do, don’t we Iggy?” He said, as Ignis ignored his highness.

 

“I have stuff for pancakes.” Ignis offered, Prompto nodded and followed the man back to the kitchen, slowly stooping down to pick up the dropped bowl. He looked it over and brought it to the empty kitchen table, making his way to the sink.

 

Ignis on the other hand rolled up his sleeves and concentrated on what all he’d need.

 

“You always did look so sexy when you started cooking.” Noctis grinned, leaning up against the wall leading into the hall.

 

Ignis sighed and shook his head. “If you’re not going to help, then just sit down,” he mumbled, Prompto looking up for a moment before he went back to his phone, playing Kings Knights quitely. It didn’t help settle the mood between them though, as Ignis moved about the room. He found himself grabbing up whatever he needed to make every kind of pancake he could think of.

 

The younger man sat back and watched with mild curiosity, his eyes flicking up at Ignis as he began to flip the cakes and mix blueberries in. Then chocolate chips. And then one with maple syrup and cinnamon. Each creation was more in depth, before he sat down each plate and sighed, wiping his brow. Prompto warily looked to the two empty seats and then down at his own food.

 

Another force of habit. His mind had been so lost to what he’d been doing he had almost felt like everything else had just been a bad dream. That they were in the kitchen of one of the little hotels and he was cooking for the four of them again.

 

“Just… eat yours… I’ll put the rest away,” Ignis said, moving over to get the plastic bags. Prompto quietly poured syrup over his own and took a couple of bites, but his stomach was too unsettled today to take much more. The sugar wasn’t agreeing with him.

 

“Iggy… can we go by the Chocobo ranch? After… I mean, of course after we go--”

 

“I think that would be a wonderful idea.” The advisor interjected, as Noctis smiled from the hall.

 

“Chocobo’s were always fun to race. I don’t think I’ll ever forget the way Prompto smiled when you told him you were having a track put into the park.” Noctis mused softly, as Ignis smiled to himself, remembering that day as well.

 

“Already done?” Ignis asked, the short lived memory sinking back into the darkness it had briefly ignited, allowing the underbelly of nightmares to stir in its wake. Prompto nodded and stood up. “I’ll finish getting dressed.” He said, walking over to his room again and closing the door.

 

“Specs...” Noctis said softly, coming up against the other’s side.

 

“Not now, Noct.” He responded, casting his eyes down a little.

 

“I think it’s time you brought it up.” The prince said anyway, as Ignis shook his head.

 

“No… it’s not.” He muttered stubbornly, walking over to the doorway and searching around for his good shoes and pack. He sat down and fitted the soles on before he began to furiously shove small snack items and water bottles into the pack. It was _not_ time to bring up _any_ thing. They would be fine. This _family_ would be just fine. There was nothing wrong with them; even if they were one short. He wasn’t going to let any more of his charges go missing or _dead_.

 

He huffed and brushed his fingers through his hair as Prompto came over and sat down next to Ignis, looking to him.

 

“Are you mad because Gladiolus left?” Prompto asked.

 

Ignis looked over and shook his head. “Gladio is an adult. He’ll deal with it in his own way… like he’s always done,” he said, patting Prompto on the shoulder.

 

~*~

 

The drive was a little shorter than last year, but not by much. Then again, last year there had been so many cars. So many people in the crumbling streets of their reclaimed home. So many tears, so much crying.

 

Ignis had driven, but if it hadn’t been for Cor in the front seat he felt he might have actually killed everyone. Inner strength had _always_ been the man’s strong suit. But that day, his armor had completely crumpled like it’d been made out of aluminum.

 

There weren’t people in the streets today. Not like the crowds that day. On top of that, it was pleasant and clear.

 

“The repairs are coming nicely,” Noctis mused from the backseat, making both men  stiffen in their seats. It was true, the repair of the city was going exceptionally well. Over the past year, they had taken over the Imperial technology that had been left after the long night. They had used it to their advantage in rebuilding their beautiful city.

 

As they began to approach the park, Ignis’s heart started to pound in his chest a little more. His hands tightened on the steering wheel, until Prompto’s hand gently touched at his forearm. “We’re almost there.”

 

It was just a simple gesture, but Ignis knew the boy was trying to calm him in the only way that he knew how. To let him know half the journey was already over.

 

Parking the car, Ignis got out and looked back at the sleek black coloring of the paint job and felt another difficult lump grow in his throat. Prompto walked around and took the advisor’s hand into his own, leading him off down the path.

 

Everyone would be gathering at the monument in a minute or two. Soon the park would be trodden with thousands of different people, remembering the end of the long night in their own ways. It had been such a day of rejoice and at the same time, one of such sorrow.

 

Prompto and Ignis, however, would not be meeting the crowd there. Instead, they would be making their way back to the hidden family plot. Only the allowed visitors were awarded access or even knowledge of the little place. It was hidden behind a very specific barrier that reflected the scenery around it. This kept any joggers out by mentally turning them around and making them run along the barrier rather than going through it.

 

Ignis pulled out a card from his wallet, Prompto doing the same. A red light appeared out of a tree and suddenly the scenery opened to reveal a small gate as an opening that Ignis and Prompto could pass through.

 

Once inside, the invisible doorway closed. The air was soft and warm here; trees grew all year round and the headstones were easily recognizable.The pair gingerly made their way in through the rows of kings.

 

“I remember coming here for my mom,” Noctis said, walking by Ignis’s right, where as Prompto remained at the Advisor’s left.

 

Ignis did his best not to look over. “Remember when we were kids and we’d run around, trying to find it without dad. And we kept coming to the same spot in the forest?” He asked, as Ignis slowly smiled at the memory. Noctis couldn’t stop having fun with it, running right towards the spot. Then in a matter of minutes he’d run right back to where Ignis was waiting for him.

 

The blonde remembered other things too. When they’d been older and Noctis had come home from school one day in a huff. Talking this and that about women and men alike being completely insensitive. Talking about how they would never understand Noctis and who he _really_ was, not who his father was.

 

That night they had walked down here because Ignis had meant to tell Noctis a thing or two about his ancestors that he hadn’t known yet, but what had happened that night instead had been far more educational in the Prince’s opinion. Ignis liked to think of it as distasteful and an affront to the ancestors. At least he had. Now the memory brought back bittersweet emotions and it was enough to make Ignis’s eyes start burning at the thought as they began to approach the house.

 

“Gladdy’s already been here,” Noctis whispered softly to the side, making Ignis hesitate. What if the Shield was still here? He’d want to do his own thing alone. Worrying his lip, Prompto stepped up before looking back, noticing the pause. Swallowing down his own emotions, Prompto moved back over and looked over the Advisor’s face gently.

 

~*~

 

He had never seen him like this. Moving around at night and bumping into things had become a norm until the man’s eyesight had returned. But this was beyond night terrors and forgetfulness for the usually organized and very together Advisor.

 

Gladiolus was having a time lifting the other, who was shaking from head to toe. His eyes just wouldn’t stop streaming those god awful hot tears. His legs weren’t working either, and he kept saying that he was sorry, that he was out of sorts, that he was sorry, that he was out of sorts; he was so sorry.

 

Prompto could barely stand to see Ignis in such a broken pile there on the steps, but they had to do this. They had to get through the day.

 

“NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU’RE NOT REAL!” Ignis suddenly screamed out, twisting his head to the side, then shuddered and repeated, “you’re not real…” under his breath. Gladiolus was getting irritated, and Prompto could see it in his lover’s eyes.

 

Mashing his lips together, Prompto gently knelt in front of Ignis and took his cheeks into his hands. He kissed the man’s lips softly. “It’s going to be ok, Iggy. We’re right here with you…” He said softly, tears in his own eyes.

 

The advisor looked deeply into those blue orbs and nodded stiffly. “I’m s-sorry… I’m just out of sorts…” He said again.

 

Prompto could only nod. “I know. None of us imagined we’d be here. But we are… and we have to do this,” he managed to say, helping the other to lean on him. Gladio helped with the opposite side and they slowly made their way into the room.

 

~*~

 

Prompto had promised Ignis that they would live together. That they would stay together no matter what, like they’d _all_ promised. They had even bought a small duplex that had four rooms and two bathrooms. Ignis had tended to two every day for a year just like he had always done, and Gladiolus and Prompto had their own rooms. Iris would visit every once in a while and things were good.

 

The photographer was just worried about his friend, but Gladio was getting restless. The Shield was never one to stop and actually _deal_ with his emotions. As far as he was concerned, they did what they’d been tasked to do. Now their jobs were over.

 

That was all good for Gladiolus, but Prompto’s place was less of a _job_ and more of a pack. And Ignis… Well… Ignis’s job was a little more complicated. Made even more so by falling in love. But then again, no one could blame him. Not when you spend your life with someone. Teaching them, lecturing them, befriending them, growing with them; it was inevitable, although technically doomed from the start.

 

“Sorry. I was just...remembering,” Ignis said, looking up at the doorway that loomed in front of them. Prompto gave a rather soft and sad smile before he stepped down and helped Ignis up the steps again, this time a little easier than it had been the last.

 

Once inside, Ignis noticed how dirty it was. Dust and leaves and dead flowers hung here and there. He needed to clean it. It couldn’t _be_ like this. It needed to be clean. Rule 3: An Advisor is like a glorified butler. Keep him clean.

 

Prompto noticed the man’s one good eye darting back and forth, his hand clenching and tightening over and over again. The blonde smiled, pulling Ignis closer. “It’s alright, Iggy. Noct won’t mind,” he reassured, leading them to the right one and feeling Advisor’s back gently bend in. He was reading the stone like he’d done the last time.

 

 

NOCTIS LUCIS CAELUM

BORN _AUG 30 737_ \- DIED _MORNING OF THE LONG NIGHT_

_Although our king was made from dark tragedy, we will never forget his sacrifice for the sun._

 

 

It was hard to stop the tears now, as Ignis sighed and stood back up. He really needed to clean. There were cobwebs in the corners.

 

“You really do get scatterbrained when you come here, don’t you?” The boy’s voice asked from behind him, his eyes looking down at his own grave. Noctis felt the chill of his friends, his _lover_ being so close, yet so very far away.

 

 “Iggy?” Prompto asked, as the Advisor gave a rather strained smile and wiped away his tears, sniffling and nodding.

 

“I’m fine. Let’s leave him the flowers and we’ll go to the track,” Ignis offered.

 

Prompto nodded, reaching into the void that had once been a gift from the Prince himself. He gripped his hand around the boquette when his mind called upon it and pulled it forth. The flowers were vibrant, but something was mixed among them that Ignis hadn’t left himself.

 

Frowning, he plucked the piece of paper floating among the lillies and read it before he closed his eyes and clenched his jaw.

 

“Ready?” He asked, a fire in his heart igniting before Prompto nodded and turned away.

 

Ignis knew that he couldn’t keep Prompto and Gladiolus to himself forever. That he would have to move on, possibly even come here alone in the future. They had lives to live, as much of them as they possibly could. Gladio would be an excellent trainer for the royal guard. Prompto was a fantastic marksman and a wonderfully self taught photographer. He would be able to get things going soon.

But Iggy? He supposed when it came time, he would find something that brought him joy. Maybe dog sitting? That sounded nice today.

 

He looked back down at the note and sighed, leaving it in the little holder. He left the room slowly, allowing the sunlight to soak into his skin when he was out.

 

Life was full of surprises, just not all of them were the best kind.

 

The wind gently blew in through the open door, rustling the leaves a little and moving the cobwebs back and forth. The aroma of lilies gave the otherwise stale air a touch of warmth as the note slowly dislodged itself from the holder and fell onto the ground.

 

_Noctis,_

_I’m so sorry that I couldn’t keep my promise. I couldn’t protect you. I hope you’ll forgive me one day. I hope you’ll forgive all of us._

_-Gladiolus_

Ignis knew that they couldn’t all stay together forever. He knew that they had lives to live. But until he could learn to forgive himself, he felt it better to keep them together just long enough so that they wouldn’t have to carry Noctis around alone.

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos, comments, and critiques are loved and appreciated!


End file.
